Japan
2P Japan was originally designed by Hidekaz Himaruya for "Another Colour". His appearance is official, though his personality is usually experimented with by the fandom. Some at times modify his appearance to be similar to 2P Nyotalia Japan. He received the human name Honda Kuro (本田黒). As Honda Kuro is in Eastern order, the Western order for his name would be Kuro Honda. Kuro comes from the Japanese word for black. Hence the black version of his uniform. Appearance 2P!Japan is physically similar to his counter part, with the only differences being red eyes, and a scowl rather than a lack of expression. He wears the black version of the Japanese Imperial Navy Uniform, along with a purple cape and white gloves. He is seen carrying a katana, often used with his right hand as opposed to his counterpart's left. When not wearing his uniform you'll see he has full body tattoos identical to the ones traditionally worn by the Yakuza. Personality 2P!Japan retains his counterpart's politeness, though in a matter of honour rather than real respect. He does not speak unless spoken to, and even then in short and to the point sentences. He is not friendly for the sake of friendliness and may even be considered cold and judgmental. Nothing amuses him and if he is ever seen smiling, he is either pitying you or thinking of something perverted. He does not get flustered, does not worry, and keeps his own opinions to himself. He carries a very honourable front, to the point of punishing those considered dishonourable. But he is ruthless in his exploits. He is often remorseless, and carries a "sorry, not sorry" attitude. He cannot stand 2P!Italy, but has become a strong ally of 2P!Russia. Despite their warring past they are very much alike in that they both appreciate each others thoroughness and habit of not letting any loose ends hang. It is a common belief that the two had a past relationship. It is taken into consideration that during a period in history Japan was one of the most ruthless, dangerous, and powerful nations in the world. He enjoys expressing his power and becomes very aggressive when he wants something. Unlike his 1P! counterpart, he is much more in control in the Axis. Although this is often not the case, it is depicted that he is actually a very open pervert, draws hentai, and also swears a lot. Although this remains a matter of preference. Common 2P! Traits It is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story or artwork. More often than not, 2P!Japan appears to the 1P!Nations the most out of all 2P!s and is often the reflection of the actions done during WWII by 1P!Japan. These include the invasion of China (with the resulting war crimes) and the attack on Pearl Harbor. Trivia * Japan, along with the rest of the Axis, are the only ones with official Player 2 appearances. Gallery 1377470 684667001545603 1556921785 n.jpg 2p nyotalia japan.jpg Ezimba13637792931700.jpg Japan-2p.jpg Kuro honda by pirihonrocksxd-d6jcsgg.jpg Tumblr mdfqrdbxo51r2uclho1 500.jpg Another-selfcest-dark-japanxjapan-hetalia-couples-18511655-1000-600.jpg render__10__2p_japan__hetalia__by_michiyoakikmoto-d8n6nh1.png Tumblr nw1mieHdoh1sqfn6jo9 400.jpg 2p-japan-6.jpg tumblr_mor7fjKVCq1r8awqro1_500.jpg d8ee3aeff9f004e408353ed0d179244b.jpg j.png|2P Japan Category:Male Category:2P Category:Male Characters Category:Axis Powers Category:Asia Category:Countries